


In the Storm

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fertility Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's raining.</i><br/><br/>Why is the weather in this town always so fucking appropriate?<br/><br/>Jackson is soaked to the skin the moment he walks outside, but he doesn't hesitate. He doesn't know where he's going, just that he has to go.<br/><br/>"Jackson, wait!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storm

It's raining.

Why is the weather in this town always so fucking appropriate?

Jackson is soaked to the skin the moment he walks outside, but he doesn't hesitate. He doesn't know where he's going, just that he has to go.

"Jackson, wait!"

He left his keys on the counter, too wrapped up to think that far. Fuck it, he'll walk.

"Jackson!"

It's cold rain, torrential, and Jackson can't see three feet in front of him. He knows the neighborhood well enough to head in the general direction of the highway. There isn't a car in sight, the rain heavy enough for everyone with a sense of self-preservation to stay inside tonight.

He's about a mile from the town line when a familiar gray Mazda pulls up beside him. The windshield wipers are groaning under the stress, and the lights don't do enough even set on high beam.

Allison rolls down the window, all but flooding the car in the process.

"Jackson Whittemore, have you lost your fucking mind?" She's angrier than he's ever seen her. She has every right to be. "Get in the car!"

Jackson shakes his head, ignores the pull in his gut, keeps walking.

"Stop being such a melodramatic asshole, and get in the goddamn car."

"You shouldn't be driving in this weather," he yells.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be having a fucking meltdown in this weather. Your stupid decision was the direct cause of my stupid decision." Allison turns her warning lights on and parks. She's soaked through as she gets out of the car and grabs Jackson's wrist. "Come home, we can talk there. You're going to be sick."

"Why does it matter if I'm sick? You should let me go, Allison. You deserve better."

The rain is too loud, too heavy, too goddamn cold. He can't tell where the tears end, warmth mixing with frigid rain as soon as they leave his eyes.

"You deserve a real man."

Allison digs her nails into his wrist, forcing him to face her. She's a mess, her hair tangled and her eye makeup dripping, and Jackson has never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

"I have one. Jackson, I have a real man. This doesn't change how I see you, this doesn't affect who we are together." She's crying, and he doesn't pull away when she releases his arm. "You need to come home, Jackson. You can't just leave, because you don't think you deserve nice things."

"I can't give you children," Jackson sobs out, knees giving way until the sidewalk catches him. "Allison, I can't give you the family you want."

Allison follows him down, cradling his face in her hands. "Baby, Jackson, you are the family I want. You. No fertility test will change that. I love you, no matter the circumstances."

"You deserve-"

Allison kisses him, desperate, sharp, teeth and tongue and rain and tears. Jackson melts into it by habit, by instinct, before his brain kicks in again.

"Come. Home." Allison kisses him again. "You need to come home, so we can talk like responsible adults. And you need to promise me, no more adolescent displays like this. I need you, and you can't leave like this." 

"Allison-"

"Come home. Come home, and talk to me, and we'll figure this out." Allison rests her forehead on his. "We always figure it out."

"What if-"

"Come home, Jackson. We'll figure it out."

Jackson quiets, and Allison runs her fingers through his hair.

"You'll come home?"

"Allison, I'm so sorry," Jackson whispers. "If I had known, I would have never- I'm sorry."

"Just get in the fucking car, Whittemore." Allison is smiling, bittersweet and sad and cracked around the edges. "You can apologize for biology all you want when we get home, I promise. Just come home."

"Okay. Okay, I'll come home." Jackson tucks his face into her neck. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because we're a family," Allison whispers, "and that means that no one goes through the hard parts alone."


End file.
